To evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of high titered ALVAC-HIV (vCP205), a recombinant canarypox vector into which the following genes have been inserted: HIV-1 envelope gp120 (strain MN) linked to the transmembrane portion of HIV-1 gp41 (strain LAI) and the HIV-LAI genes encoding the entire gag protein and a portion of the pol sequence, sufficient to evoke the protease portion. The vaccine is to be given to healthy, HIV-1 unifected adult volunteers.